The Logical Devil
This is how it's gonna end Cataclysm. Hellfire. Nuclear winter. Whatever it was, Hayashi could feel it approach. Even the Essentiam Inferno inside him rebelled against the coming end of man. However, even the living death that flowed in his veins couldn't give solace to the young man. One eye was as blue as the sky, the other a carmine red, and he saw all that would come if he, the abomination of Chronos, lived too long. The man he slain nine years prior would rise between the shattered walls that safeguarded the temporal spaces and, at the bare minimum, end all that lay in his path. However, some people who didn't know of what the kid has done would never understand, and to make matters worse, the event that made him the anomely never happened in this timeline. And now we interrupt this backstory for a very special broadcast....In SPACE A little boy, no older than ten, stood before what he was told was a God, and his father to boot. Sure he was scared. Who wouldn't be? Having trained for this moment from birth, all he could do was repeat the mantra that echoed in his mind; "You may be strong, I'm stronger. You're fast, I'm faster. You're good, I'm better." Those three phrases formed the core of his mindset in combat. The God he was supposed to fight had long golden hair and amber eyes. The differance between their power was as vast as an ocean and their causes just as deep. One fought for love and hope for a future worth dying for, the other to affirm himself as the Lord of all. The fight was anti-climactic and short. One stab and the God was dead. Thanks to the people who fought for him, the kid was able to win in a matter of moments. But what if the child was never born?... We now return to the regularly scheduled backstory That child grew older and became the one who would save the world, and quite possibly end it as well. Hayashi looked on that life with regret. His day in the limelight came to a halt, and now, to save the people he loved so dearly, he was once again throwing his life on the line. My name is meaningless. My life has no story. I am nothing more than an abomination. Something inside me is a virus and I can jump through time. However, doing so weakens the wall between this time, the one I made with the blood of a good man, and the other, where he lives to kill endlessly. I now know that stopping what was destined to occur is a sin. And until all traces of what never happened are removed, the two cross over to create a paradoxial world where the alternate being lives and the worst of all outcomes can occur. "I am the harbinger of the end of days." he muttered to nothing in particular. Clutching at his sides as he doubled over in pain, a strange black ooze, the Essentiam, dripped from his mouth. This was a clear sign that he was dying from a ever progessing disease, a very slow death that it was, and painful. The ever growing death sentence that ticked like a broken clock. Once the vomiting spell subsided, something not as horrid, unless you were the man who it happened, started. His red eye began glowing a rose color as a side effect of his temporal "jumping" caught up with him. He saw a vision of what was to happen should he be unable to remove himself from existance in it's entirety. The vision was narrorated by an unknown voice. "Hark, Son of Seth and Cain, to my words. You will hear the warning of the ages that will never happen. Your actions require drastic measures to maintain the world's stability. You removed a key component of your being and yet you stand here. Without your father's rise to power, you could no longer exist. By redeeming him, you damned all others to a fate so cruel, I can't speak it. You've known this for days. Yet you still fight, you still tear the hole larger. Thanks to you and you alone, the God who's blood stained your blade lives. However, because you were not there to fight, everyone who rose against him has fallen. Once the twin timelines converge, everything has a fifty percent chance of meeting whatever fate occured to them in that world and a greater paradox will end everything. Two men, both a Reigai of Shade Kagekyo, one God, the other Demon, will exist at the same time. Such a paradox will force a being above all beings to play it's hand....and all you love will burn to the ground in perfect flame. Three days hence, if you live, or have not fixed the remnent of what never happened, nothing will save you. In other words, you best figure it out." The images were horrific to watch. Hayashi was thankful that each was a breif flash. The golden haired God-wannabe was smiting people for no good reason, but only after subjecting them to torture. You simply needed to see their eyes to understand. The first scene seemed peacful but soon the world began decaying and meteors fell from the sky. Thousands of people were killed in seconds. That was just the beginning of the Hell to come. As the people mourned their losses, the God made his move. He revealed that he caused the destruction, but only the greatest sinners were killed in the event. People rose up to avenge their families, the same people were killed. Just like he had done before, barely a moment passed with the attack. It was over in less than a second. In that short time, he deemed all humankind worthless and started a systematic slaughter. The one problem with that, was, now that two beings, exactly alike in terms of who they were, existed in the same time, the greatest tragety to ever strike indeed struck, along with time accelerating out of control. The space-time distortion occured in seconds to Hayashi, the outside observer of events, but to those inside, it must have been years. So many paradoxial deaths, and that was when the vision ended. "Great...I just fucked up all mankind." he swore aloud, admiting the truth in a blunt manner. "The Inferno moves too slow...I'll just ask Van when I see him." He shambled off in the direction of Hama Town, intent on preventing a disaster. Enough of the Paradox Loran and her family were on the move to Hama Town to warn of an impending war. The Regai of Shade Kagekyo that everyone knew as Ice-Man had gone defective and now leads an army of who knows what to lay waste to everything and end as much life as they could.